


Man Down

by carpaltunnelofhate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, I'll probably add more tags as I think of new things, Implied Sexual Content, Lin is portrayed as bad even though he's not, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mostly just sad, Physical Abuse, really twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpaltunnelofhate/pseuds/carpaltunnelofhate
Summary: Lin protects Anthony from everything and everyone, including from Anthony himself. All because Lin loves Anthony. Or, at least, he thinks he loves him.





	Man Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying out this new story. It literally started because I was listening to the song Man Down by Rihanna and then I watched the video and wanted to write a story based off of it. Also, I don't mean to offend ANYONE. Lin is going to come off as a terrible person here although I know he's not. It's just a story. Don't get too mad at me. With that being said, I hope you enjoy.

It was a normal day in Grand Central Terminal at around noon. The city was filled with people, bustling and booming with business. Everything seemed to be perfectly normal. Busy and hectic, but normal.  
Bang!  
The sound was loud and sent people screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs, running off into their different directions. People hid for cover for fear of what would happen. Yet, when the crowd cleared, one person hadn't hid for cover.  
On the sidewalk laid the body of a man. He had dropped all his belongings and was lying face down. Crimson flowed from his head, staining the beige walking area under him. He was still, not moving, big breathing. Not doing anything. He was sprawled out on the ground, his palms facing the ground, his body in the middle of the station.  
He had been murdered in front of a vast amount of people, yet it seemed like no one knew who did it.  
That is, except one person.  
He sat in the corner and clutched the gun close to his fast beating heart as tears fell from his light eyes, past cheeks and then onto his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first chapter! That was really short, I know, I know. I didn't want to give away too much just in the first chapter. Trust, there's much more to come. Please give feedback, I'd love to hear what you all think!


End file.
